


Birthday Surprise

by marvelwlw



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 16:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17084105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: It's your birthday and you haven’t seen Chloe in a while so your family fly her out as a surprise.





	Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com

Your birthday was coming up so you went to your hometown to spend time with your family. Your girlfriend was going to come with you but she got caught up with filming Agents of Shield. She felt horrible but you told her that you understood and that it was okay. Chloe told you that as soon as you got back that you two would do something special.

The whole time you were with your family you tried to act like yourself but you missed your girlfriend. So they came up with a plan. They were going to fly Chloe out so that on the night of your birthday Chloe would be there to surprise you.

The day before your birthday you were talking to Chloe on the phone. “I really wish you were here.” You said sadly.

_“I wish I was there too, babe. But when you get back I have a surprise for you.”_

“Oh? Do I get a hint on what this surprise is?” You smiled. Your smile widened when you heard her laugh. Just being able to talk to her helped you feel a little better, you still wish she was there with you though. 

_“Nope. You’re just going to have to wait, I know you’ll like it.”_

You and Chloe talked for a little longer until she had to go. About ten minutes after you got off the phone you got an Instagram notification that Chloe had tagged you in something. You went on Instagram and saw the post. 

You blushed and bit your lip as you watched the video Chloe had posted, you felt the butterflies in your stomach go crazy. You couldn’t wait to get home and be in her arms again.

xxxxx

You were having a party for your birthday, most of your family were there. It was nice to see everyone after not being able to see them in what felt like forever. But a part of you was missing. 

You were talking with your aunt, she was catching you up on everything that has happened since the last time you’ve seen her. Suddenly the doorbell went off. That was weird. Everyone was already there.

“(Y/N), sweetheart, could you go see who that is?” You mother asks.

“Sure mom.” You nodded and went to the door. When you opened the door you gasped. Standing in front of you was Chloe. She was here. 

Chloe smiled and opened her arms. “Happy Birthday baby!” 

You ran into her arms and nuzzled your face into her neck. You couldn’t believe she was actually there. It all felt like a dream. “I thought you were still filming?” You pulled away from her neck.

“I was but it’s my girls birthday, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Chloe placed her hand on your cheek. You leaned into her touch as she runs her thumb over your cheek. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, (Y/N).” Chloe smiles and leans in, she captures your lips in a loving kiss. 

As you two were kissing it was like you were the only ones there. You didn’t notice that your family were watching you with smiles on their faces. That was until your little cousin came running over and wrapping their small arms around both of yours and Chloe’s legs.

“Chloe’s here!” 

You and Chloe pull away and laugh, Chloe picks up your little cousin and hugging them close. She then leans over and kisses your cheek. Best birthday surprise ever.


End file.
